1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the systems and methods described herein relate to a strap based resistance exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of exercise devices exist that assist a user in performing various exercises. One type of exercise device is a strap based exercise device that includes one or more straps configured to support the weight of a user's body and/or to provide resistance as the user performs various movements.